Pretending
by crepus96
Summary: Pretender,fingir,todo por un amor no correspondido,pretender algo pero realmente creyendotelo al final¿es algo bueno o malo?
1. Personajes de la historiaALGUNOS

Personajes-Mayor a menor

Swan

Isabella Marie Swan-16

Carrie Ann Swan -14

Cory Michael Swan-13

Megan Cloe Swan -12

Alexander "Alex" Phillip Swan-11

Swan II

Vanessa Swan-16

Elizabeth Swan-15

Cullen

Emmett Matt Cullen-17

Edward Anthony Cullen-16

Jeremy Seth Cullen-16

Mary Alice Cullen-16

Cynthia Ann Cullen-14

Hale

Rosalie Hale-16

Alison Hale-16

Chase Hale-15

Withlock

Jasper Withlock-16

Christopher Withlock-16

Caroline Withlock-13

Black

Jacob Black-16

Elena Black-16

Margaret Black-11

Denali

Irina Denali-17

Tanya Denali-16

Kate Denali-15

Wolf

Justin Wolf-17

Ian Wolf-17

Daniel Wolf-16

Otros

Victoria Evans-16

James Carter-16

Ben-16

Angela-16

Lauren-16

Jessica-16

Mike-16

Tyler-17


	2. Introducción

**Pretending**

_**Introducción**_

Se suponía que ellos estaban _juntos_, que tenían un plan en el que debían _fingir, pretender_ que se amaban, para poder conseguir su objetivo. Tanya y Jacob. Debían separarlos para beneficio de ellos.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia es que el jueguito de pretender amarse se iba a salir de control y que terminarían enamorándose de la persona que menos esperaban.

El chico que toda chica desearía, Edward. Capitán del equipo de básquet, defensa del equipo de fútbol americano, excelente estudiante, un gran hermano, mayor y menor. en fin el sueño de toda chica y su madre.

Excepto para _ellas_, Tanya e Isabella. Dos polos opuestos.

Tanya, T, Tani, Tina (Para sus más conocidos). La chica popular capitana de las porristas, reina del baile de bienvenida del primer año, presidenta del club de celibato, presidenta del consejo de estudiantes_, también_ una _excelente estudiante_. Era absolutamente perfecta a primera vista, rubia, ojos claros, alta, esbelta, toda lo que una chica le gustaría verse y lo que todo chico desearía como novia.

Isabella, Isa, Bella, I, B (dependiendo de que persona le hable). La chica recién ingresada a mitad del semestre del segundo año, la que todo el mundo ve como la becada, aunque realmente nadie sabe si lo es, hija de la profesora de teatro, su padre un famoso y reconocido director de cine- Charlie Jefe S.-. Es la segunda madre de sus hermanos menores. Ojos marrones, al igual que su pelo, una piel blanca como la nieve, estatura normal, se podria decir que si se dedicara a la investigación o detective le iria muy bien.

Edward e Isabella luego de una gran plantada de sus novios, Tanya y Jacob, respectivamente, deciden intentar de recuperarlos de cualquier forma aunque eso significara sacrificar a sus amigos, su imagen social, todo.


	3. Prologo

_**Prologo**_

Lo estaba buscando. Ella lo estaba buscando pero no lo encontraba. La última vez que lo había visto estaba cerca de los radiadores junto a _ella_. La odiaba, no de odiarla de odio con todas la letras, en realidad no la odiaba la _envidiaba_, porque lo tenia a él.

Como una chica como Isabella podía tener a un chico como Jacob de novio. Eran absolutamente dos polos opuestos sin tener en cuenta además de que también prácticamente eran de distintos grupos sociales, y que ella era nueva, ni siquiera había llegado a principios de ese año, solo había aparecido y le dejaron de darle atención a ella.

Tanya lo buscaba con una razón especifica, confesarle lo que realmente sentía, decirle el porque de su ignorancia hacia él-su _ex-novio_, Edward-, y lo que quería hacerle, besarlo. Pero una artimaña como Isa- pensó respectivamente- se le metió en su camino pero ya no. Tenía un plan que ella sabia que funcionaria a la perfección y haría que Jacob escapara de las redes de ella. Y se metiera en las suyas.

"¿Qué crees que este pensando Tanya?", pregunte, a Jacob. Mientras veía a la gran T alejarse por el pasillo con cara maliciosa.

"¿Realmente quieres que te conteste eso?", me respondió él con una mirada de confusión y ternura a la vez, siempre me daban ganas de besarlo cuando hacia eso.

"De verdad… no, quiero que ahora te inclines y me beses", le dije con toda la confianza posible. Lo que también me gusta de el es como sus labios se amoldaban a los míos, me encanta besarlo, y estar talvez horas así.

Aunque como siempre, siempre va estar algún inoportuno, como el timbre, que nos interrumpe.

"Cariño, nos vemos en el almuerzo, te amo""Nos vemos" dije con mucho nerviosismo, no me gusta decirle a Jake te amo, era una frase, que realmente esta sobrevaluada para mi. Me dirigí a mi clase de francés. Esperando que Jacob no me reclamara del porque no le dije te amo.

**Nuevo fic… ya se , me quieren reclamar por My Best Friend Kid , es que no he tenido mucho tiempo, tengo que intregarme a mi uevo colegio, que es mucho mas exigente que el anterior. Espero que les interese este fic , dejen sus opiniones ya saben como apretando un botoncito que esta cerca de aquí amarillito tlavez. **

**Los quiero**

**crepus96**


End file.
